The Answer
by anyadoll
Summary: Partnered for a year, it may not have been smooth sailing the whole time, but the last mission changed him, and Riley's not sure why. Primarily friendship with romantic potential. I'm keeping this in progress for the time being, just in case inspiration strikes and the desire to write a second chapter hits. Let me know!


**A/N: **So I love Intelligence. All of the TV snobs out there comparing it to Person of Interest or Almost Human (both of which I also love and enjoy) just need to sit back and chill. It's television! Suspend your belief for an hour and let go of your petty whining about it not being accurate and enjoy. If Castle can be set in 'our universe' and do a time travel episode, then you can deal with a guy with a chip in his head. That's my mini rant, it's been weighing on me for awhile. Here's hoping it gets picked up to series/season 2, because the cast has amazing chemistry and honestly I watch it purely for that. I'm going to put this story a little ways into their partnership, considering it's 'already been a few months' according to Nelson, while still keeping it in canon. I think Mei Chen will make a reappearance soon, and I'm also going to say that for the sake of plot and general tv magic, I highly doubt Amelia is dead. You just know she'll be back. I'm not sure if I'll continue this or let it stand on it's own…lyrics are Crash And Burn by Lifehouse

**The Answer **

_And if I fall and crash and burn_

_At least we both know that I tried_

_And as I crawl there's lessons learned_

_Yeah they remind me I survived…_

XOX

Today was not one of their better days.

Riley couldn't put her finger on it, but Gabriel had been unnecessarily…tense, with her lately. She'd chalked it up to his general moodiness, as he'd expressed his lack of amusement at being tackled by a girl more than once in the past week alone. Every time she replied with the same rehearsed phrase: it was her job to protect him. And every time he rolled his eyes and walked away, manly pride injured ever so slightly.

His mood was starting to affect her too. She'd snapped at poor, well meaning Nelson for asking how her day was going and grit her teeth and lied when Lillian asked if there was "anything she needed to know." Frankly, he hadn't been this wired and short with her since she'd shoved him out of the hospital window while his wife blew to bits. That had been months ago already, and he'd assured her he'd at least forgiven her on some small scale. She had her doubts about that. He'd spent six years looking for Amelia, hoping she wasn't a traitor, and Riley had taken away his last moments with her by deciding his fate for him.

Whatever was going on with him, she hoped it worked itself out quickly. She wasn't sure how long she could take the strain on their partnership. Things hadn't really gone south until their last assignment, she thought, wincing at the memory. It certainly wasn't her favorite, and she'd already been shot, kidnapped, infected with an incurable virus, and forced to jump out of a hospital window from a great height in the past year alone.

XOX

It was probably their six hundredth mission that had started off well and ended up going totally awry.

And of course, she'd have to add ruined designer dress to the long list of expenses.

Undercover at a charity gala hosted by one of the senators gunning for presidential candidacy, they'd been sent to scope out the senator's own staff and personal security. There'd been internal chatter on encrypted files that Gabriel couldn't completely decipher about a potential assassination attempt on the more than controversial senator. They had the _when_ and _where_, but the _who_ still eluded them.

It started off easy enough; Lillian wanted them to go as a wealthy couple donating to the senator's cause rather than secret service or a protection detail. It would be easier for them to mingle and glean information without being stared down by the details of other patrons. It limited their access, but that was nothing they couldn't charm their way around.

Riley realized she probably should have noticed then how strange Gabriel was acting. He was restless and fidgety throughout the briefing, driving Lillian practically to the point of madness with his constant pacing, something Riley was getting used too lately. She even pulled Dr. Cassidy aside to question him about the Chips emotional threats, though she made sure there was no underlying suspicion coating her tone lest Gabriel would surely be laid up with wires stuck to every inch of his body.

"The Chip shouldn't be able to alter mood or emotion…it's function is strictly information, intelligence, communication. It's not going to make him sad or happy…but perhaps how he interprets the Chip's information could affect behavior. Does that help?" He asked rhetorically, distracted by something under a microscope.

"Yes, thank you Dr. Cassidy. I've just been curious about what the Chip's limitations and possibilities are," Riley replied with as much honest curiosity as she could muster. His answer really didn't help, but she thanked him regardless for the information.

It wasn't until two days later when they were prepping for the charity gala that Riley started to worry. She was putting the finishing touches on in his bathroom while he yelled out the questions to their cover story, she responding with as many correct answers as she could remember, embellishing here and there to make it seem more real. It took her a few minutes to notice he'd stopped calling out the questions while she looped her long, dark hair into an elegant side chignon.

"Gabriel?" She called as she placed the last pin in her hair, emerging from the bathroom. Riley huffed, hoping he went to change into his suit as she smoothed back a wayward flyaway. She knocked gently on his bedroom door. There was no response, so she pushed open the unlocked door. He was dressed, for which she was grateful, looking unbelievably divine in the fitted black tux. "You okay?" Riley questioned gently. He tensed, as if he didn't realize she was there; she wondered idly if he was rendering…it was the only time she could really sneak up on him.

She tilted her head to the side, studying him, stating the very question she'd been thinking. "You were rendering."

Gabriel blinked, his blue eyes focusing on the present. He opened his mouth to reply, but glimpsing his protector for the first time since she'd arrived at his place stopped him, literally stunning him into silence. Black Tie Event wasn't really Gabriel's favorite phrase to hear, but it certainly wouldn't be ranking at the low end of the spectrum tonight. Riley flushed under his prolonged scrutiny. The body hugging wine colored silk was a far cry from her standard jeans and tee shirt. The sweetheart neckline was demure with off the shoulder straps, but the back plunged, revealing nothing but skin. And this had to be the first time he'd seen a stitch of makeup on her lovely face. He memorized everything, literally taking a snapshot with the Chip without realizing he'd done it. "You look…nice," he said, more than a little bewildered.

"Thanks," Riley nodded, biting her lip. "So…what were you rendering?"

Back to business, he supposed. "Just the layout of the party…don't want to walk in blind."

She nodded once more, but something in his voice told her he was lying. "What's that?" Riley pointed out the black box in his hand. It looked like a jewelry box, the kind from expensive boutiques she steered clear of. It couldn't be the rings for their assignment; they'd received the gaudy (by Riley's standards) diamond bedecked bands during the briefing. _Wealthy_ couple flashed through Riley's mind when she showed a glimmer of disgust at the very real 3-carat stone. Really, how was she supposed to use a gun with _that_ weighing her hand down?

Gabriel looked confused, and then seemed to remember the box as well. "Oh, this. I didn't figure you much for the jewelry type given how annoyed you looked at that ring," he indicated the heavy bauble on her ring finger that she toyed with constantly since she'd put it on a few hours ago to get used to it. "I thought since we're supposed to be wealthy donors we may as well go all out."

Riley scrunched her nose, anticipating something as dramatic as the ring. She was pleasantly surprised when he opened the box. "Gabriel…that's beautiful," she said quietly surprised. The side of his mouth turned up in a half smile.

"Thought you'd like it."

She did. The necklace looked as if it had come straight out of the 1920s. The Art Deco inspired piece was perfect; subtle interlocked links and geometric details in silver with small diamonds scattered across its surface, ending with a ruby teardrop dangling from the point in the center.

Gabriel gently pulled it from the box, coming around behind her to fasten the necklace. He swallowed a little forcefully when he saw the back, or lack thereof, of her dress. "You could not have bought this?" Riley said, desperately wanting to break the strange silence that fell over them.

"Don't worry, it's just a rental," he answered softly, stepping in front of her and adjusting the small ruby so it lay centered against her collarbone. The intimate gesture made her heart skip; his touch still burned. "Perfect."

Riley heard the same break in his voice from earlier though, and couldn't help but wander what else her partner was keeping from her. "We should get going."

"Party's about to start."

"You know, I've never been to one of these events as anything but a Secret Service agent," Riley said lightly, searching for conversation from her quiet partner. He was never _this_ quiet.

"Different actually being invited, huh?" Gabriel commented. "Well…sort of."

"I'll say. Now I know the food looks better than it tastes," she joked, having mistaken two different dishes as things she thought were something else already. "All this money and not a cheeseburger in sight."

Gabriel laughed. "But they have snails…and fish eggs."

"Delicious," she said with an eye roll. He shrugged.

"I've had worse," he said cheekily but she knew it was probably true. "It's all right, I'm not much of a wine and caviar guy myself. Gimme cold beer and steak and potatoes and I'm happy."

They spent two hours analyzing faces and making small talk with mayors, ambassadors, foreign dignitaries, distinguished military generals, and other senators, getting absolutely nowhere. Riley looked for suspicious characters, anyone with a gaze lingering too long or seeming particularly nervous, but no one stood out.

"Gabriel, are you sure it's supposed to happen tonight?" Riley was getting impatient and nervous herself. Blind situations like this, in the center of a large crowd with few escape routes meant chaos if gunfire was opened.

"Dance with me," he asked, setting down the glass of champagne he hadn't touched and offered her his hand. She looked taken aback, but he shook his head. "You'll see more from the dance floor, and it won't look as strange if I need to render anything."

Satisfied with his explanation, she let him lead her to the floor. She felt silly, being as flustered as she was. But she tensed when his right hand rested low on her open back, thumb pressed against the end of her spine. His left hand grasped her right one, and he moved them slowly across the dance floor.

"Didn't take you for a dancer," Riley snickered. Gabriel smirked.

"My mom made us all take ballroom dance lessons. Said it would come in handy. What she meant was it would make all the girls swoon. I guess it worked; I'll have you know I was Jennifer Mason's debutante ball date," he said rather proudly.

"I'm trying to picture sixteen year old you with a girl in a giant white cake of a dress," Riley laughed. "What, I watch TV," she stated succinctly when he gave her a strange look.

They danced and bantered, momentarily losing themselves in the rich atmosphere, forgetting themselves for a little while. But their calm was shattered when they heard a scream echo throughout the room. Riley was immediately alert, and Gabriel was viewing security camera footage at a rapid pace.

"Gabriel, what happened?" Riley demanded. Heads were turning and the steady volume of polite chatter started to grow louder.

"Gimme a second," he answered distantly. "It's his driver?"

"His driver?"

"It's his driver, but it's not his usual driver. He's the assassin," Gabriel said. Riley was already hiking up her lengthy dress when Gabriel gave her an odd look.

"What, I had to bring a gun. I'm supposed to protect you remember," she answered frankly.

"Well, yeah, but seriously? You're like a calendar girl for the NRA," Gabriel added, eyes sparkling.

"You're picturing that, aren't you?"

"Maybe," he said smartly. His sly grin faded. "Put it back, Riley."

"Why?" she asked, glancing up at their surroundings. A sinking feeling took over.

"We're about to be part of a hostage situation," he said darkly, raising his arms in surrender. The driver who wasn't the driver wasn't alone. He'd brought friends.

They were all poked and prodded into seated positions. The protection details were in the midst of a standoff of their own, trying to secure their charges. Riley commended the efficiency of the detail overseeing the presidential candidate; they'd managed to get him out a side exit. At least their mission wasn't a failure…yet. Many of the women were crying and the men seemed shaken. There were six captors aside from the "driver" looming over them by Gabriel's count, and more waiting outside. They hadn't made an attempt on the senator turned candidate, both he and Riley noted, surprised. Of course, seven assassins weren't usually conducive to an assassination attempt.

"It's like they're waiting for someone," Riley whispered from her awkward position. To keep up appearances, she'd forced a few tears and Gabriel, playing the concerned husband, wrapped his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. He kissed her temple, whispering back his agreement.

"There's nothing on the cameras. They cut the power to them. But I can still access the traffic cams. There's a woman getting out of a car outside," Gabriel's eyes clouded over. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Who is it?" Riley demanded, feeling his arm tighten around her subconsciously.

"Mei Chen," he grit through his teeth. After their last run in, in which he'd held a gun to his partner's head without knowing, and then she'd proceeded to high jack his Chip and his renders, he'd hoped it be a long time before he'd ever see her again. Clearly she'd gathered a following since then. To what end he couldn't be sure.

"Speak of the Devil," Riley said dryly. Mei Chen appeared around the corner; clearly she'd received an 'invitation' as well, Gabriel thought, as she'd made sure to dress the part. The deep red dress suited her in the worst way, and Gabriel couldn't help reflect on Riley's comment. She whispered something to the driver, and he nodded.

One of the other men pulled out a black bag, approaching the first couple, a Sheik and his favored wife, according to Gabriel, and tossed the bag in her lap. The driver spoke up. "You will remove all valuables from your person and put them in the bag. Do this, and no one shall be injured."

Riley's forehead knit in confusion. "A _robbery_? Mei Chen is…she doesn't need jewels and she certainly doesn't need money. What is she doing?"

"I'm not sure," he answered quietly. They didn't have to wait long. The increasingly heavy bag of jewels came to them quickly. Gabriel dropped the diamond inlaid gold band Cyber Command had given him without a thought, passing it to Riley who did the same, not at all heartbroken to let go of the heavy ring, before passing the bag to the next couple. The driver tilted his head, striding over to Riley and grabbed her by the arm roughly, yanking her up.

"I said _everything_ on your person!" he yelled. The necklace, Riley remembered, she'd forgotten completely.

"Let her go!" Gabriel demanded, standing.

"What are you going to do about it?" the driver laughed.

"Nothing, but she might."

Riley punched the man in the throat before shoving him to the ground, pulling out her gun from under her dress swiftly, moving to stand in front of Gabriel.

All eyes turned to the scene they were causing, alerting Mei Chen to their presence. The Asian woman took her time approaching them. "I was wondering when you'd reveal yourself Gabriel," she said coyly. "I thought I'd have to take matters into my hands, but your girl here managed all on her own."

Mei Chen focused on Riley. "Really, there's no need for guns. I don't want to harm Gabriel. I just want to get to know him better. We have _so_ much in common, after all."

"Make a move, I dare you," Riley bit out sharply.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. I went to all that trouble, trying to get you to come here. You think you'd be a little more appreciative. I mean, what a great party."

"The threats on the senator," Gabriel answered the unspoken connection. "That's why I couldn't figure out their origin."

"Come, we have things to talk about Gabriel," Mei Chen smiled brightly. The gun in Riley's hands didn't waiver.

"He's not going anywhere Mei Chen."

Mei Chen sighed, glaring at the interruption. "I beg to differ." Riley didn't see the knife, and neither did Gabriel until it was too late. Riley cried out, and within seconds chaos erupted. She managed to get a shot off, knowing she hit her target before she staggered backwards, caught in the throng of moving bodies and losing Gabriel in the crowd. She gasped, leaning heavily against a chair and pulled out the knife. It was a short blade; she'd been stabbed by worse. She almost laughed.

Gripping her gun, she followed the blood trail Mei Chen was leaving. She'd managed a shot to her upper arm, which would hurt like a bitch but not kill the woman. Riley used the wall for support. She wouldn't be able to search for long.

Mei Chen held a gun she'd gotten from the writhing body of the driver to Gabriel's back, forcing him forward. "I told her I wouldn't harm you, I never said anything about her," she stated as they rounded another corner, dodging into an empty room. "What do you care anyway? She let your wife die."

"That's none of your business, you don't know anything. You didn't last time and you don't now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that sting? It's been almost a year now since she died, hasn't it?"

"What's your point?" Gabriel countered. His hands curled into fists.

"I wanted you to reconsider my offer Gabriel. Join me. You don't know the things I've seen, the progress I've made because of this technology, because of you!"

"Look, I don't understand your obsession with me, but I thought I made myself pretty clear last time we had this conversation. The answer will always be no, Mei Chen."

Mei Chen smirked. "What if I knew something you didn't know?" she taunted cruelly.

Gabriel scoffed. "What could I possibly want from you?"

She ran a finger down his chest, leaning in close. "I'll tell you, for a kiss. Trust me, it'll be well worth your while," she whispered seductively.

Gabriel didn't particularly care for where this was going. "If I kiss you, you tell me this information that's so worthwhile, and then you let me leave and make sure my partner is fine. If she's not, be sure that I'll come after you with all the power of the government," he ground out, gripping her upper arm firmly. She winced beneath the pain, but the sick smile still touched her lips.

"Deal," she agreed, grasping the back of his neck and pulling him down to her level. Gabriel supposed he could cross kissing a terrorist off his bucket list…twice. If she expected for him to feel anything she was sorely mistaken. But as with all things, she was a means to an end, and who knew the kind of information the lunatic was hiding. She pulled back, almost disappointed. "You could at least pretend you cared," she pouted. "I suppose that will have to do for now."

"What information do you have, Mei Chen."

Out of the corner of his eye he watched the doorknob turn.

She still hovered next to him, too close for comfort. "Your precious wife isn't dead, Gabriel."

He froze. Mei Chen was crashing through the window as Riley pushed open the door, gun ready. "She's gone," he said numbly.

"Gabriel, are you okay?" she breathed heavily.

"I'm fine," he answered, distracted.

"Good," Riley replied, holding her side to stem the blood flow. She moved forward, searching for something to hold on to when Gabriel finally took notice of his injured partner. He pulled her into his arms as her body went limp.

"You'll be okay," he said softly, carrying her out into the main hall now flooded with police, FBI, and several paramedics tending to cuts and scrapes. There didn't seem to be any blood spilled by Mei Chen's people, for which he was grateful. Even the bag of jewelry was spared, most of the contents looked to have been returned to their rightful owners. Gabriel grabbed one of the paramedics, letting him know what happened to his "wife." The medic shuffled Gabriel outside and into one of the ambulances, flashing his ID and demanding to ride in the back with her. His cell phone buzzed but he ignored it. Lillian could wait.

Gabriel brushed her hair out of her pale face. The stylish bun she'd been wearing had fallen sometime in the melee.

"Sir, sir," the medic called. Gabriel shook his head. "You might want to remove her necklace."

He nodded dimly, unclasping the piece from around her bloodless neck. He leaned in close. "Be okay. Please, be okay."

The doctors were optimistic about Riley's recovery, but he paced the hallway nonetheless. Lillian was in fits about Mei Chen and Dr. Cassidy demanded to know if she'd hacked him again and what her intentions had been. He said nothing about Amelia…or the ever so slightly disturbing kiss. He was more than a little upset that neither had asked about Riley's well being either.

He finally leaned back in one of the chairs, palming the necklace he'd removed from Riley's neck, running his thumb over the diamond-studded design. Gabriel didn't know what possessed him to pull the box out of his drawer. Amelia hadn't even known about the intricate vintage necklace.

Then again, he clearly hadn't known much about Amelia.

_Your wife isn't dead Gabriel._

Could that really be true? Everything in his renders suggested she'd perished. How much time could she have had to escape? She was the bomb after all. Wasn't she?

"Mr. Vaughn?" Gabriel perked up.

"How is she?" he asked, worry vibrating through him.

"She'll be fine. It was a lot of blood, but it looks like the woman that stabbed her purposely missed anything vital. She'll be sore for a few days, so keep a close eye on her and don't let her over excerpt herself."

Gabriel nodded. _Easier said then done. _

"You can see her now, if you want. She's on quite a bit of morphine, so don't expect much conversation."

"Thanks Doc."

He showed Gabriel to her room and left to make his rounds. "Such a show off, trying to save my ass all the time," Gabriel grinned. "You've gotta stop doing that. It's really starting to hurt my ego, being saved by a girl. She could've killed you Riley…she didn't on purpose. I don't…I don't know why," he swallowed hard, grasping her hand. "Lillian's furious, but she'll get over it. Dr. Cassidy's worried she jacked the Chip again. I'm just…worried about you."

He moved the chair closer, keeping hold of her hand. "Maybe it'll be better tomorrow."

As he started to drift off, he felt pressure as she squeezed his hand.

It wouldn't be better tomorrow though. In fact, it all seemed to spiral out of control for the pair after that. He burned hot and cold, caring and kind one moment, angry and distraught the next. The burden of what Mei Chen said bearing down on him like a massive weight, and he still couldn't tell her.

And Riley remained oblivious.

XOX

Their breaking point came a few weeks later.

It was one of their precious few and far between days off, and despite her love of takeout her fridge was becoming embarrassingly bare. Something she noted as she reached inside for orange juice that morning and came out with an empty carton. Gabriel's couldn't be fairing much better, and since she couldn't let him go by himself, she offered up the idea in their morning check in. He agreed to her surprise, deciding they'd grab coffee first.

"You know what to order me, I trust you'll be okay while I'm in the ladies room," Riley said with a bit of snark coating her tone. Gabriel gave a short laugh.

"That sugary concoction you only let yourself have on Sunday's? How could I forget? Always thought you secret service types took your coffee black anyway," he mumbled with a grimace as she sauntered off. "Soy Latte my ass." He ordered their respective drinks, his black coffee being served quite a bit faster than Riley's more complicated beverage, and walked over to the stand of condiments.

"Haven't seen you around," a female voice chimed next to him. Gabriel glanced up, realizing the woman was talking to him, and smiled. She was pretty; all long blonde hair and bright green eyes she clearly knew how to bat. She wasn't his usual type, but he'd been out of the game so long he couldn't really say he had a type anymore.

He gave a shrug. "I usually make my coffee at home," he answered politely.

"You're southern," she observed, this seeming to make her even more delighted. "Is it true, what they say about all that southern charm?"

Gabriel chuckled. "I'd like to think so," he said, tearing a few sugar packets open and pouring the contents into his cup. "Maybe we could do this again, and you can tell me what you think about it."

The woman twirled a strand of her gold hair around her index finger coyly. "Sounds like a date," she said sweetly. "I'm Dana, by the way."

"Seriously Gabriel, the least you could do is remember to grab my coffee," Riley huffed, irritated, as she approached her partner. "It's bad enough _you_ steal it from me in the morning, but you think you'd at least be courteous enough to not let it sit there for anyone to take."

Gabriel froze, knowing full well what came next. The blonde before him gaped, eyes narrowed as the strand of hair she'd been twirling fell from her fingers glaring holes through Gabriel. Riley, somewhat aware of what she'd walked into, flushed instantly. "If I were you," the blonde bit out. "I'd get a new boyfriend."

Riley looked amused as Gabriel snapped the lid on his coffee with far more force then necessary and pushed through the coffeehouse doors. "_Seriously_ Riley, I thought you secret service agents were supposed to know how to read a situation!"

Riley stopped, taken aback by his anger before it started fueling her own. "Yes, Gabriel, we're trained how to read a _dangerous_ situation, not what How To Ask A Girl Out 101 looks like. And how is this my fault!"

"Because wherever I go, you go! I don't get a moments peace because you have to call and check in every two hours, and you have to inspect my car and search my apartment and go grocery shopping with me because god forbid, someone's going to shoot me over lettuce!" he roared. "I would like some semblance of a normal life outside of work and away from you! How is it, living your life to do nothing but die for someone you barely know?"

Riley's eyes flashed darkly as she took a deep breath, her training and her poise coming back to her. She'd dealt with hundreds of these situations, desperate teenagers of senators who wanted their freedom to party and play like their classmates and governor's wives who wanted a quiet night out with their girlfriends without being shadowed by armed guards to name a few. She hadn't expected it from Gabriel, but his wife was dead and he'd grieved and an attractive man like him wanting to date was more than obvious. Hell, it was expected.

She looked up at him with a blank, fathomless stare. "That's tough, Gabriel, but you don't get to make that call. You gave up normal the minute you let them put a chip in your head. And I may be nothing more than a bullet catching shield to you, but I chose to be that, and I will do my job to the best of my ability, no matter how that makes you feel. Some of us don't get the luxury of a life all our own," she responded as calmly as she could. "Now get in the car before you cause a scene bigger than the one you already have."

The ride back to their apartments gave the phrase 'quiet as the grave' new meaning, she thought sardonically. She went through the motions, sweeping his apartment while he hung back, arms crossed resolutely. "It's clear," she stated stiffly. "I'm going for a run. I'll call you promptly at two."

She left without a backwards glance, and Gabriel released the breath he'd held since his outburst, wiping a hand across his face. While he'd meant every word, he hadn't meant to hurt her like he had. He sighed heavily, changing into gym clothes and beginning an early round of pull-ups to burn off the tension, knowing nothing was her fault and that he'd have to find some way to make it up to her.

XOX

Sometimes she wished she could run with an iPod if but to quell her whirring mind for half an hour. Her training taught her to be focused at all times though, and an iPod was a distraction.

No more of a distraction than letting Gabriel's harsh words get to her.

She still had feelings after all. Not that she'd let him see how deep it cut. But she'd grown accustomed to the "_I hate you's_!" and "_But I just want to be normal's_" throughout her career, from children and adults alike. The only reason she could think up that made sense about her feeling particularly hurt by Gabriel was that their relationship was different than her other details. Protecting the President was an honor, but she didn't know him on a personal level, or his children or his wife. They were one dimensional in that sense. All the senators, congressmen and women…she never got to know them as people. Gabriel was her only priority, and she was the only outsider that knew what he was…and smashed together almost 100% of the time brought them closer…and caused tension.

Riley would be lying to herself if she didn't think the time would come when the proverbial emotional slush he'd been wading through since Amelia died would hit the fan. His charming façade started to crack, little by little, after every mission and there was never enough down time to decompress. Of course, she knew she shouldered some of that blame. He'd been all too willing to die in that hospital with his wife, and a part of her, small as it was, nearly let him. But she made her choice, and it would forever define her in Gabriel's mind.

Whatever was going on with him hadn't started snowballing until Mei Chen had him in that office. That was what she needed to know about. Gabriel was holding something back.

She cut her run short, jogging back to her apartment. This wasn't going to be easy.

XOX

Riley knocked lightly on Gabriel's door.

It opened sooner than she expected given their earlier argument. "I come in peace," she offered, holding up a few grocery bags. He opened the door wider. She was rather surprised to see dinner laid out across his table, a small candle flickering in the center. "I didn't know you had company," Riley started.

He smiled, but it was only slight. "It looks like we had the same idea. Though I wasn't expecting you for a little while longer. It's not done yet," he answered shyly. She paused.

"You did this for me?" Riley asked suspiciously.

He shrugged. "I come in peace?"

She gave him a tight smile. "We have a lot to talk about Gabriel. Whatever's happening…it started with Mei Chen…it started at the charity ball," her gaze shifted to the side. "There are things you need to tell me Gabriel."

Gabriel sighed, sinking into his couch. "Mei Chen…she told me something I'm not sure I believe.

Riley set the bags on the floor by the fridge before coming around to sit on the opposite end of the couch. "I saw a little. I thought at first I was just seeing things, blood loss and all," Riley bit her lip, not wanting to sound accusatory. "You were kissing her. At least, that's what I think I saw."

Gabriel looked down at his hands.

"You were, weren't you?"

"She didn't give me much choice. And it certainly wasn't enjoyable. Crazy obsessed lunatic isn't really my type," he snapped before catching himself. "She said she knew something I didn't. Now she's insane, but she's not a liar. I made a deal. She'd give me the information and let me make sure you were okay if I gave her what she wanted."

"A kiss? I think Nelson called the wrong woman a Disney villain. She's a special brand of crazy."

"No kidding," he agreed. "Riley…she told me Amelia was alive."

Silence hung in the air.

"Gabriel…" Riley started softly. He closed his eyes and held up his hand to stop her words.

"I know it's not possible. I've gone through the renders a thousand times; I've looked into every escape and all the probabilities. She's dead. Amelia is gone. I put her to rest, Riley. I can't say I'm over it…that wouldn't be fair. But I'm…okay."

"And I ruined your potential date with Miss Coffeehouse. I'll try to be more observant of your social life when we're in public, as long as it doesn't affect me protecting you."

"That's…alright. I remembered how much I hated dating about two minutes into the conversation. God knows you probably _did _save me."

Riley laughed and Gabriel smiled brighter than he had in weeks before he grew serious. "What?" she asked. "You're looking at me funny."

"You're not a shield."

"You're not a robot," she countered.

Gabriel huffed. "No…it's…I didn't mean what I said earlier."

She gave a small, understanding smile. "You did, at least a little. It's nothing I haven't heard before. It's nothing I won't hear again. I chose this. I think after what I did when I was teenager I knew I wanted to protect people from their monsters, even if they didn't know they were there. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make to do a little good."

"But you shouldn't have too. You matter, Riley. I don't know if you realize that. You matter to…me," he finished quietly. She stared at the ceiling, willing the sudden tears she felt building to disappear. "I didn't really give it much thought until after the charity ball…they didn't ask about you. All they cared about was their precious Chip, and I was just so angry. And you kept getting hurt. You shouldn't have to hurt _that_ much. I don't want you to die for me. I already lost Amelia. I don't need to lose you."

One tear fell, and then another. She pushed them away, unsure what she was supposed to say to something like that. It truly was her job to protect him. She'd thought their relationship was strictly professional…but they'd grown to be partners, friends, and that meant professional was no longer applicable. She knew him. She liked him, even when he was being a pain. But could she protect him?

She glanced over at him. "As long as you care, I'm okay partner." He reached over, entwining his fingers with hers. She shook her head. "For a guy with a computer in his brain, you're more human than any of them."

He grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment."

The sound of the oven timer broke whatever comfortable silence lingered between them, and Gabriel was on his feet, prattling in the kitchen. She had to give him credit, he was quite the chef.

There was a question that still remained in her mind, buzzing like a mosquito. Riley moved to the countertop, sitting on one of the stools, watching him work. "I feel really bad by the way, losing the necklace. If it was terribly expensive I can help pay for it."

Gabriel's movements slowed briefly. She had him. He finished turning off the heat and allowed the chicken cordon bleu to set for a moment before disappearing into his room.

He emerged not long later with the same box and what looked like photos. He placed them on the counter in front of her. The woman in the black and white photo was beautiful, and Riley had been right about the necklace's date. The back of the photo said _1924, first dance_ in faded black ink.

Gabriel pulled the lid off the box, revealing the necklace. "I might have lied about it being a rental."

"Yeah, you think?"

"Oh please, you knew the whole time," Gabriel scoffed.

"Sure, but why let me wear it? I mean this is…priceless to your family. It's an heirloom."

He nodded. "My grandfather gave this to my grandmother. Saved up every penny while he was in the war; took him three years. They got married in June of 1924 and he gave that to her at their wedding. To this day I still remember her telling me what her reaction was."

"What was it?" Riley demanded impatiently.

"It's gorgeous, but I would have liked a house."

Riley couldn't keep the smile off her face. It was too much. "Sounds like something I would say," she said cheekily. "You still didn't answer my question though."

He shrugged, dishing out dinner while she poured over the photo. "It was kind of…spur of the moment. My grandmother had boys, so she gave the necklace to the first son that married. That was my father. My mother wore it for a long time. I wasn't the first of us to get married but she gave it to me. Said I appreciated it the most. I wasn't sure what she meant. She once asked me why I never gave it to Amelia, and I didn't have an answer for her." Riley's head shot up; his own wife had never heard this story, seen this necklace. He'd shared it with her and her alone. "But I think I do now."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "What's your answer?" He slid the plate in front of her, pouring them each a glass of white wine. He held his glass up, and she held hers and he clinked them together.

"Trust."


End file.
